Spamalot
Monty Python's Spamalot is a comedic musical "lovingly ripped off from" the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975). Like the film, it is a highly irreverent parody of the Arthurian Legend, but it differs from the film in many ways, especially in its parodies of Broadway theatre. Eric Idle, a member of the Monty Python team, wrote the musical's book and lyrics, and collaborated with John Du Prez on the music. Running since March 17, 2005, it was directed by Mike Nichols and won three Tony Awards, including the Tony Award for Best Musical of the 2004–2005 season. Idle explained the title in a February 2004 press release about the musical: "I like the title Spamalot a lot. We tested it with audiences on my recent US tour and they liked it as much as I did, which is gratifying. After all, they are the ones who will be paying Broadway prices to see the show. It comes from a line in the movie which goes: ‘we eat ham, and jam and Spam (food) a lot." Tagline: A new musical (lovingly) ripped off from the motion picture. Synopsis ;Before the play A recording encourages members of the audience to "let your cellphones and pagers ring willy-nilly," but warns that they may be impaled by the heavily-armed, sword-wielding knights onstage. ;Act I The play begins with a historian giving a brief overview of medieval England. An idyllic Scandinavian village appears, with gaily dressed Finnish villagers singing and dancing to the "Fisch Schlapping Song." The Historian returns, irritated, and tells them he said "England", not Finland. The villagers disperse and the pastoral forest is immediately replaced by a dreary, dark village with penitent monks in hooded robes chanting Latin prayers and hitting themselves in the face with wooden boards. King Arthur travels the land with his servant Patsy ("King Arthur's Song"), trying to recruit Knights of the Round Table to join him in Camelot and his quest for the Holy Grail. He encounters various strange people, including a pair of sentries who are more interested in debating whether two swallows could successfully carry a coconut than in guarding their castles. Sir Robin and Sir Lancelot meet as they attempt to dispose of the sickly Not Dead Fred ("He Is Not Dead Yet"). They agree to become Knights of the Round Table together. Meanwhile, Arthur attempts to convince a peasant named Dennis Galahad that he (Arthur) is king of England because the Lady of the Lake gave him Excalibur, the sword given only to the man fit to rule England. However, Dennis and his mother, Mrs Galahad, are political radicals and deny that any king who has not been elected by the people has any legitimate right to rule over them. To settle the issue, Arthur has the Lady of the Lake and her Laker Girls appear to turn Dennis into a knight ("Come With Me"). Cheered on by the girls ("Laker Girls Cheer"), the Lady of the Lake turns Dennis into Sir Galahad and together, they sing a generic Broadway love song ("The Song That Goes Like This"). Together, with Sir Bedevere and Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Show (a knight resembling Don Quixote who promptly apologizes and then leaves), they make up the Knights of the Round Table ("All for One"). The five knights gather in Camelot, a deliberately anachronistic place resembling Las Vegas's Camelot-inspired Excalibur resort, complete with showgirls and oversized dice ("Knights of the Round Table" / "The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise)"). In the midst of their revelry, they are contacted by God (voiced by John Cleese) who tells them to locate the Holy Grail. Urged on by the Lady of the Lake ("Find Your Grail"), the Knights set off. They are viciously taunted by lewd French soldiers at a castle they come to, and attempt to retaliate by sending them a large wooden rabbit in the style of the Trojan Horse; however, they realize after the fact that it was not as simple as leaving the rabbit and walking away - they were supposed to be inside of it. Defeated, they leave in a hurry when the French begin throwing various barnyard animals - including cows - at them ("Run Away"). ;Act II Sir Robin and his minstrels follow King Arthur and Patsy into a "dark and very expensive forest" where they are separated. King Arthur meets the Knights who say Ni, who demand a shrubbery. King Arthur despairs of finding one, but Patsy cheers him up ("Always Look on the Bright Side of Life") and they find a shrubbery shortly after. The Knights accept it, but next demand that King Arthur put on a musical and bring it to Broadway (in the United Kingdom, this became a West End musical; on the tour, they must put on a "Broadway musical", implying that it need only be Broadway-style, "but not an Andrew Lloyd Webber"). The Black Knight appears but King Arthur more or less defeats him by cutting off both his arms and legs, impaling his still-alive torso on a door, and leaving to find Sir Robin. Sir Robin, after wandering the forest for some time ("Brave Sir Robin"), finds King Arthur and insists that it would be impossible for them to accomplish this next task, since you need Jews for a successful Broadway musical ("You Won't Succeed on Broadway"). This song includes several parodies of the 1963 musical Fiddler on the Roof including a dance not unlike the bottle dance shown during its wedding scene (with grails replacing the bottles). King Arthur and Patsy promptly set off in search of Jews. While the Lady of the Lake laments her lack of stage time ("The Diva's Lament"), Sir Lancelot receives a letter from what he assumes is a young damsel in distress. He is a little surprised to find that the damsel is actually an effeminate young man named Herbert ("Where Are You?" / "Here Are You") whose overbearing, music-hating father, the king, is forcing him into an arranged marriage. Lancelot advocates for Herbert after the king returns, and Lancelot is outed as a homosexual in the process ("His Name Is Lancelot"). King Arthur begins to give up hope of ever putting on the Broadway musical and laments that he is alone, even though Patsy has been with him the entire time ("I'm All Alone"). The Lady of the Lake appears and tells Arthur that he and the Knights have been in a Broadway musical all along. Patsy also reveals he is half Jewish, but didn't want to say anything to Arthur because that's "not really the sort of thing you say to a heavily-armed Christian." All that's left is for King Arthur to find the Grail and marry someone. After picking up on some not-too-subtle hints, Arthur decides to marry the Lady of the Lake after he finds the Grail ("Twice In Every Show"). Reunited with his Knights, Arthur meets Tim the Enchanter who warns them of the danger of an evil rabbit. When the rabbit bites a knight's head off, Arthur uses the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch against it, knocking down a nearby hill and revealing that the "evil rabbit" was actually a puppet controlled by a surprised puppeteer. A large stone block showing a combination of letters and numbers is also revealed. The letters vary from show to show, but in the Broadway production and on the tour it is either A101, B101, C101 or D101. In the West End Production a word is revealed - DONE, CONE or BONE, referring to D1, C1 and B1 respectively. After pondering the final clue, Arthur admits that they're "a bit stumped with the clue thing" and asks God to "give them a hand". A large hand points to the audience and Arthur realizes that the letters and numbers refer to a seat number in the audience. The grail is "found" (with some sleight of hand) under the seat and the person sitting in the seat is rewarded ("The Holy Grail"). Arthur marries the Lady of the Lake (who reveals that her name is Guinevere), Lancelot marries Herbert, and Sir Robin decides to pursue a career in musical theatre ("Act 2 Finale/ Always Look on the Bright Side of Life (Company Bow)"). Note: Several sections in the script call for improvisation by the actors, including references to current events or local culture. Historically, these have been added during the French Taunter scene in Act I, during the Knights of Ni scene, and when the Holy Grail is found at end of the show. Musical numbers ;Act I * Overture * Historian’s Introduction to Act I * Finland / Fisch Schlapping Dance * Monk’s Chant / He Is Not Dead Yet * King Arthur's Song (not on original cast recording) * Come With Me * Laker Girls Cheer * The Song That Goes Like This * He Is Not Dead Yet - Play Off * All For One * Knights of the Round Table / The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise) * Find Your Grail * Run Away! * The Intermission (not in the show, only on the original cast recording) ;Act II * Historian’s Introduction to Act II * Always Look on the Bright Side of Life * Brave Sir Robin * You Won't Succeed On Broadway * The Diva's Lament (Whatever Happened To My Part?) * Where Are You? * His Name Is Lancelot * I'm All Alone * Twice In Every Show * The Holy Grail (not on original cast recording as it is personalized with an audience member's name) * Act II Finale * Always Look On the Bright Side Of Life (Company Bow) Characters The Court of Camelot * King Arthur: King of the Britons. Has trouble counting to three. Is not very bright, but very willing. * Sir Lancelot the Homicidally Brave: A near psychopathic knight...with a difference. * Sir Robin, the Not-Quite-So-Brave-as-Sir-Lancelot: A cowardly knight well-versed in the world of musical theatre. * Sir Dennis Galahad, The Dashingly Handsome: Formerly Dennis Galahad, a politically active peasant. * Sir Bedevere, The Strangely Flatulent: A wise but smelly knight. * Patsy: King Arthur's trusty servant/steed and constant companion. He is half Jewish. * Concorde: Lancelot's trusty servant/steed. Can survive an arrow to the chest. * Brother Maynard: Arthur's go-to guy for God. * Sir Bors: An unlucky victim of the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog. * Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Show: That pretty much sums it up. Dressed as Don Quixote. Other characters * The Lady of the Lake: An aquatic diva. Part fairy, part diva and all woman. * Not-Dead Fred: He's not dead yet. He’s getting better. Okay, now he's dead. * Robin's Lead Minstrel: Doesn't really know when to shut up. * The King of Swamp Castle (aka Herbert's Father): A hardhearted, moneygrubbing king who hates music and his gay son. * Prince Herbert: His son. Loves to sing, and is about as butch as Minnie Mouse. * French Taunter: A French soldier who enjoys taunting. * The Black Knight: A psychotic, "invincible" knight who will fight even after all his limbs have been cut off. * The Head Knight who says "Ni!": The very tall leader of the most feared cult in the land: the dreaded Knights who say "Ni!". Enjoys shrubberies. Can not stand the word "it." When Arthur finds the shrubbery, the Head Knight says the Knights of Ni are no more: they are now the Knights of (insert random quotes here). * Tim the Enchanter: A Scottish sorcerer/pyromaniac. * Mrs Galahad: A Pepperpot. Dennis Galahad's mother. A politically active peasant. * The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog: A bloodthirsty rabbit puppet with nasty, big, pointy teeth. * Swamp Castle Guards: One has trouble understanding simple concepts, one hiccups a lot (and is presumably quite drunk). * Two Sentries: At an unspecified castle. They enjoy talking about swallows and coconuts. * Historian: the Narrator. * The Mayor of Finland: A character who really shouldn’t be in this musical. * The Laker Girls: The Lady of the Lake's backup dancers/cheerleaders. * Knights of the Round Table: They dance when e'er they're able. They do the chorus scenes. * Robin’s Minstrels: Enthusiastic, multi-talented group that follows the knight. * God: Sounds a lot like John Cleese. By God it is! * Holder of the Holy Grail: Whoever happens to be sitting in a certain seat at that performance. The luckiest person in the house. In tribute to the film, where six actors played the majority of all male parts (and a few female ones), several actors play multiple roles; the only major characters not doubling are Arthur and the Lady of the Lake. In the Broadway production, the following doubling is used: * Lancelot/2nd Sentry/The French Taunter/Knight of Ni/Tim the Enchanter * Robin/1st Sentry/1st Guard/Brother Maynard * Galahad/King of Swamp Castle/Black Knight * Patsy/Mayor of Finland/2nd Guard * Bedevere/Mrs Galahad/Concorde * The Historian/Prince Herbert/Not Dead Fred/Lead Minstrel/The French Taunter's Best Friend Sara Ramirez was intended to double as a witch and as the cow launched from the French castle, but both parts were cut from the final script. In addition, several pairs of characters originally played by the same Monty Python member were reduced to one: the Dead Collector and Sir Robin (Idle), the Large Man with a Dead Body and Sir Lancelot (Cleese), and Dennis the Politically-Active Peasant and Sir Galahad (Michael Palin). Production history Chicago Previews of the show began in Chicago's Shubert Theatre (now the LaSalle Bank Theatre) on December 21, 2004; the show officially opened there on January 9, 2005 and was practically sold-out. Two musical numbers were dropped from Act One while the production was still in Chicago. During the scene set in the "Witch Village", the torch song "Burn Her!" was originally performed by Sir Bedevere, The Witch, Sir Robin, Lance and Villagers. At the French Castle, "The Cow Song", in a parody of a stereotypical film noir/cabaret style, was performed by The Cow and French Citizens. Before the two songs were cut in Chicago, the lead vocals in both songs were sung by Sara Ramirez. This gave her a total of six songs in Act One, but no further appearances until scene five in Act Two, for "The Diva's Lament". Broadway The musical previewed on Broadway theatre, at New York City's Shubert Theatre, beginning February 14, 2005, and, after some changes, officially opened on March 17, 2005. The Broadway previews were practically sold-out, leaving only obstructed view tickets for sale. The original Broadway cast included Tim Curry as King Arthur, Michael McGrath as Patsy, David Hyde Pierce as Sir Robin, Hank Azaria as Sir Lancelot and other roles (e.g., the French Taunter, Knight of Ni, and Tim the Enchanter), Christopher Sieber as Sir Galahad and other roles (e.g., the Black Knight and Prince Herbert's Father), and Sara Ramirez as the Lady of the Lake. It also included Christian Borle as Prince Herbert and other roles (e.g., the Historian and Not Dead Fred), Steve Rosen as Sir Bedevere and other roles (e.g., Concorde and Dennis's Mother) and John Cleese as the (recorded) Voice of God. Notable cast replacements have included the following: *Azaria was replaced by Alan Tudyk and later by Rick Holmes. *Ramirez was replaced by Lauren Kennedy and then by Marin Mazzie. *Curry was replaced by Simon Russell Beale, then by Harry Groener and later by Jonathan Hadary. *Sieber was replaced by Lewis Cleale. *Borle was replaced by Tom Deckman. *Pierce was replaced by Clay Aiken. North American tour A North American tour of the musical commenced in the spring of 2006, and the cast included Michael Siberry as King Arthur, Jeff Dumas as Patsy/Mayor/Guard, David Turner as Robin/Guard/Brother Maynard, Rick Holmes as Lancelot/French Taunter/Knight of Ni/Tim The Enchanter, Bradley Dean as Galahad/Black Knight/Herbert's Father, Tom Deckman as The Historian/Not Dead Fred/French Guard/Minstrel/Prince Herbert, Christopher Gurr as Sir Bedevere/Dennis's Mother/Concorde, and Pia Glenn (who remains slated for productions as late as June 2008)Colón, Brian S. (ed.), "Popejoy Presents Broadway in New Mexico: The 2007-2008 Season", Popejoy Hall, University of New Mexico, 2007; Albuquerque, New Mexico as the Lady of the Lake. Deckman moved to the Broadway production in November 2006 and was replaced by Christopher Sutton. The tour won three 2007 Touring Broadway Awards, including Best New Musical. London West End A London production opened at the Palace Theatre on Shaftesbury Avenue in the West End, commencing 30 September 2006 (London première 17 October) with tickets on sale booking to November 2008. Curry reprised his Broadway role as King Arthur until December, with Beale taking over since January. Sieber also reprised his role as Sir Galahad before leaving in early 2007, replaced by Graham McDuff. Hannah Waddingham was cast as the Lady of the Lake, Tom Goodman-Hill as Sir Lancelot, Robert Hands as Sir Robin, David Birell as Patsy, Tony Timberlake as Sir Bedevere and Darren Southworth as Prince Herbert. Notable cast replacements have included Peter Davison and Bill Ward in 2007 and, briefly, Marin Mazzie, in early 2008.Nina Söderquist Wins Swedish Reality TV Contest to Star in Spamalot, Broadway.com in London, 03/02/2008 Alan Dale is the current King Arthur. Las Vegas A production of the musical began Las Vegas, Nevada previewed on March 8, 2007 and opened on March 31, 2007 at the Wynn Las Vegas in the resort's newly renamed Grail Theater (formerly known as the Broadway Theater, which housed a production of Avenue Q), with an extended balcony to allow for more seating, and a redesigned interior. As with other Las Vegas transfers of Broadway musicals, including Phantom of the Opera, Spamalot has been condensed to run in 90 minutes without an intermission. Although initially contracted to run for up to 10 years,"The agreement calls for Spamalot to play at Wynn Las Vegas for 10 years if the hotel-casino picks up a three-year renewal option." Broadway musicals have had a mixed track record in Las Vegas. Starlight Express had a successful four-year run at the Las Vegas Hilton and, more recently, Mamma Mia! has entered the fourth year of a successful run at Mandalay Bay, but other recent efforts, including Hairspray and Spamalot's predecessor Avenue Q have notably flopped. Among the cuts required to bring the Las Vegas version of the show in at about 90 minutes include the song "All For One," most of the song "Run Away," the Knights of Ni receiving their shrubbery, and the "Make sure he doesn't leave" scene with Prince Herbert's guards. John O'Hurley, best known as J. Peterman on Seinfeld and the current Family Feud host, stars as King Arthur. Due to the Las Vegas production, the North American touring company will not perform in California, Arizona, or Nevada. In addition, the cast includes Nikki Crawford as Lady of the Lake, Edward Staudenmayer as Galahad, Tony Crane as Lancelot, and Harry Bouvy as Robin. Australia A new Australian production started in Melbourne in November 2007 at Her Majesty's Theatre, with the official premiere on December 1. The cast features Bille Brown as King Arthur and Lucinda Shaw (whose past credits include We Will Rock You and Pippin) as the Lady of the Lake, Ben Lewis as Sir Galahad, Stephen Hall as Sir Lancelot, Derek Metzger as Patsy, Jason Langley as Sir Robin and Mark Conaghan as Prince Herbert. The Australian production closed April 5, 2008. Little promotion was done outside Melbourne, with the expectation the show would tour after a successful Melbourne season. Tour plans are now in doubt due both to its premature Melbourne closure, and the lack of suitable venues available during 2008 in other Australian cities. Spain The first translated production, in Spanish, will open at Teatre Victoria, Barcelona on September 9, 2008, directed by Spanish Comedy Group Tricicle. Other international versions Other international productions have been rumored and planned for Germany, Italy, Israel, the Netherlands, Japan and Poland. Reactions by Monty Python members The show has had mixed reactions from Idle's former colleagues in Monty Python. Terry Gilliam, in an audio interview,Quickcast Interview with Terry Gilliam by Ken Plume describes it as "Python-like". John Cleese, who is the recorded voice of God in the musical, is said to have liked it, though Michael Palin (despite his participation in the project) and Terry Jones have said that it doesn't hold up to Python's style. Jones - who co-directed the original film with Gilliam - expressed his opinions forthrightly in May 2005: "Spamalot is utterly pointless. It's full of air... Regurgitating Python is not high on my list of priorities." Critical reception and box-office The original production has been both a financial and critical success. Variety reported advance ticket sales of $18 million, with ticket prices ranging from $36 to $179. The advance made Broadway box office history. The show proved to be an early success when moving to London's West End. After high advance ticket sales the show's run was extended by four weeks — four months before the show's run commenced. The play makes many references to the film and other material in the Python canon, including a line from "The Lumberjack Song", nods to "Ministry of Silly Walks," the "Election Night Special" and "Dead Parrot Sketch" routines, a bar from "Spam" worked into "Knights of the Round Table", a rendition of the song "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" from the film Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979), and the "Fisch Schlapping Song" which is a reference to both "The Fish-Slapping Dance" and the song "Finland". Another reference is actually part of the Playbill of the show; there are several gag pages about a musical entitled "Dik Od Triaanenen Fol (Finns Ain't What They Used To Be)". This gag programme was written by Palin, and echoes the faux-Finnish subtitles in the credits of the original Grail Python film. Broadway musical fans appreciate its visual and auditory references to other musicals and musical theatre in general, such as: "The Song That Goes Like This" (a spoof of Andrew Lloyd Webber productions and many other Broadway power ballads); the knights doing a dance reminiscent of Fiddler on the Roof, and another reminiscent of West Side Story (including the music); Sir Lancelot's mimicking of Peter Allen in "His Name Is Lancelot"; the character of Sir Not Appearing in This Show being Man of La Mancha's Don Quixote; a member of the French "army" dressed as Eponine from Les Misérables; and a line pulled from "Another Hundred People" from Stephen Sondheim's Company by the "damsel" Herbert. The song "You Won't Succeed (On Broadway)" also parodies The Producers and Yentl. The show has not escaped criticism, however. In Slate, Sam Anderson wrote, "Python was formed in reaction to exactly the kind of lazy comedy represented by Spamalot — what Michael Palin once described as the 'easy, catch-phrase reaction' the members had all been forced to pander in their previous writing jobs... Spamalot is the gaudy climax of a long, unfunny tradition of post-Python exploitation — books, actions figures, video games — that treats the old material as a series of slogans to be referenced without doing any of the work that made the lines so original in the first place." The West End version has opened to two rave reviews so far. "It’s a wonderful night, and I fart in the general direction of anyone who says otherwise", wrote Charles Spencer in the Daily Telegraph. According to Paul Taylor in the Independent, "it leaves you that high and weak with laughter, thanks not just to the Python provenance of the basic material but to the phenomenal speed, wit, cheek and showbiz knowingness of the direction, which is by the great veteran, Mike Nichols". Michael Billington in the Guardian was less enthusiastic, though, stating "while I'm happy to see musicals spoofed, the show's New York origins are clearly exposed in a would-be outre number which announces "we won't succeed in show business if we don't have any Jews": a Broadway in-joke that has little purchase this side of the Atlantic." Billington adds, "With hand on heart, I'd much rather watch Lerner and Loewe's Camelot than Eric Idle's smart-arsed Spamalot." The Las Vegas production has met with glowing reactions. It was awarded the Las Vegas Review-Journal's Number 1 show of 2007, the year it opened. Coconut orchestra world record On March 22, 2006, to mark the first anniversary of the official Broadway opening of the show, the "World's Largest Coconut Orchestra" (consisting of 1,789 people clapping together half coconut shells) performed in Shubert Alley, outside the theatre. The claim was officially recognized by the Guinness Book of World Records. This record was then broken by 5,567 people in Trafalgar Square at 7pm on 23 April 2007, led by the cast from the London production, along with Jones and Gilliam, with the coconuts used in place of the whistles in "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life". This formed part of London's St George's Day celebrations that year and was followed by a screening of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Other In 2006, the London cast of Spamalot performed excerpts at the Royal Variety Performance. On March 10, 2007, Monty Python's Spamalot partnered with HP Sauce (the classic British brown sauce which is now made in Holland due to a contentious decision to close its factory in Britain) to produce 1,075 limited edition bottles featuring a unique Spamalot take on the classic HP design. The bottles were available exclusively via Selfridges, London and came in a presentation box with a numbered certificate. 1,075 was chosen to absurdly celebrate "1,075 years of the show running in London". In July 2007 it was announced that the London production would solve the problem of replacing Hannah Waddingham as the Lady of the Lake through a TV talent show in Sweden. The programme, called West End Star, which began airing on TV3 on December 8, 2007, announced Nina Söderquist as the winner on February 2, 2008. On December 15, 2007, the 10 finalists were announced. These were: * Sandra Caménisch -35 year old full time mother of three from Stockholm with 8 week old son * Karin Funk - 25 year old checkout girl at Seven Eleven from Gothenburg * Jenny Holmgren - 25 year old student from Stockholm * Linda Holmgren - 27 year old cruise ship entertainer from Stockholm and older sister of Jenny * Petra Jablonski - 38 year old Opera singer from Västerås married to renowned concert pianist Patrick Jablonski * Viktoria Krantz - 31 year old show jumper from Stockholm * Divina Sarkany - 34 year old actress from Gothenburg * Nina Söderquist - 35 year old singing waitress from StockholmHey All You Swedes Out There, Vote for Nina in TV3's (SPAMALOT) West End Star!, UpTone News, January 11, 2008 (the eventual winner) * Susanne Petersson - 28 year old Cabaret artist from Malmo * Josefine Wassler - 19 year old student at Rock School from Stockholm Nina successfully took up the role of The Lady of the Lake, with a standing ovation, on Monday 11 February 2008.Nina lysande i Spamalotsuccé, Expressen.se, 12 Feb 08 DVD Portions of the Spamalot original cast recording were featured (with accompanying Flash animation) as a special feature in the 2006 "Extraordinarily Deluxe Two-Disc Edition" DVD re-release (ASIN B000CRQX34) of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Film Idle is currently adapting the show for the cinema. He said in an interview that it would have to undergo a lot of changes. The stage version of the show contains scenes that would lack the same effect, or simply be impossible on film. For example, the song "Run Away" is also used to announce the intermission, which is not used in film. Also, the entire second half of the show contains numerous references to the fact it is a musical, such as "Diva's Lament", "You Won't Succeed On Broadway", and others. The last few scenes involve extensive breaking of the fourth wall which probably wouldn't work on film. Awards award.]] The original Broadway production received 14 Tony Award nominations, more than any other show in the 2004–2005 season. It won three of them: *Best Musical *Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical (Sara Ramirez) *Best Direction of a Musical (Mike Nichols) The production's eleven other nominations were: *Best Book of a Musical (Eric Idle) *Best Original Score (Music and/or Lyrics) Written for the Theatre (John Du Prez and Eric Idle (Music); Eric Idle (Lyrics)) *Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical (Hank Azaria) *Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical (Tim Curry) *Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical (Michael McGrath) *Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical (Christopher Sieber) *Best Scenic Design of a Musical (Tim Hatley) *Best Costume Design of a Musical (Tim Hatley) *Best Lighting Design of a Musical (Hugh Vanstone) *Best Choreography (Casey Nicholaw, in his Broadway debut as choreographer) *Best Orchestrations (Larry Hochman) The show's Tony Awards led to a minor change to the song "The Diva's Lament." Initially, the line "I've no Grammy, no reward/I've no Tony Award" became "My Tony Award/won't keep me out of Betty Ford's." When Kennedy took over for Ramirez, it became "All our Tony Awards/won't keep me out of Betty Ford's." In the touring production, Glenn sings "All our goddamn awards/won't keep me out of Betty Ford's." For a change, Hannah Waddingham in the London production sings "I'm as depressed as I can be/ I've got constant PMT" The touring production has thus far garnered Boston's Elliot Norton Award for Outstanding Visiting Production. Television A special edition of The South Bank Show was a television documentary on the history of Spamalot. It features numerous segments with Eric Idle and John Du Prez explaining the process of writing the songs, plus interviews with US and UK cast members. It included scenes from the rehearsal of the West End show, and first aired on 15 October 2006. References